A Dragon, an Outlaw, and their Queen
by Verkaiking
Summary: DOQ one-shots, some M-rated, some not. Enjoy!
1. PDA

**_Day 1 of DOQ Week: PDA_**

* * *

It's a shock even to Regina when it happens.

She'd known for a while, of course. Been certain of the affection between them and of how it extended beyond their mutual love for her. But seeing it, experiencing it, well... she wasn't exactly prepared for that.

She'd told them to go ahead and enter Granny's without her, to order her black coffee and a blueberry scone while she talked to the disgruntled dwarf that wanted her attention. Something about the water pipes near his house needing better maintenance (admittedly, she doesn't listen very closely, is so used to hearing these inane complaints on her day-to-day as Mayor that she's learned to tune them out).

They'd gone in separately, one behind the other with respectable distance between them. But when Regina enters the diner to catch up with them, the sight that greets her is unexpected.

Mal is just behind Robin, leaning into him with a hand pressed on his lower back as she stretches up on her tiptoes and whispers something in his ear. He laughs at whatever it is, turns to kiss the tip of her nose, and the quiet murmur that descends over the diner alerts Regina to the fact that she's not the only one shocked by their display.

Mal and Robin don't seem to notice, only smile at each other and wait for their coffee, probably chucking up Granny's scathing look to her usual, gruff demeanor. The old woman looks straight at Regina then, though, and her face softens in... is that pity? Yes, it's definitely pity.

Somehow that amuses more than angers her.

A warm hand settles on her back, and she turns to find David there, offering her a sympathetic look and a quiet, "I'm sorry, Regina," that does little to tamp down her mirth over this whole thing.

She dons a solemn look, selling her performance as she walks in stony silence towards her soulmate and the dragon. They're so beautiful, her lovers, all wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the curious eyes and judgmental scowls they're getting from Granny's many patrons.

Regina reaches them, raising an eyebrow at them as she jerks her head to the side, making them aware of their audience. It's funny. Adorable, really, that they'd been so caught up in one another that they'd forgotten to keep their distance.

The realization that their feelings for each other have deepened enough for that to happen hits Regina like the warmth of summer, and her heart feels so full she can hardly stand it.

"Sorry," Robin says sheepishly, ducking his head to land a smooch on her lips. Regina smiles into the kiss, shakes her head when they part, and then loops an arm around Mal to draw her closer.

"Let's give them a show," she says, and tangles her hand in long blonde locks, capturing her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. She doesn't deepen it, only sucks at Mal's lower lip for a moment before she lets it go, and then looks up at Robin.

His eyes are dark, full of lust and need, and she should've known that would be the case. He can never resist them when they're like this, so close and warm, sharing in their mutual passion.

"Let's get out of here," she tells them. Mal gives her a soft peck, then turns to place one on Robin's mouth as well, and together, the three of them head for the exit, scones and coffee in hand, satisfied smiles forming as they go. The mortification Regina had thought she'd feel, that onslaught of nerves and anxiety she'd been preparing for should the town ever find out about their unconventional relationship, doesn't bubble up in her like she'd expected it to. Instead, there's a sense of peace within her, a calm that washes over her heart in gentle waves and has her smiling lazily as the bell dings and the diner door shuts behind them.

Mal corners them by the Mercedes, presses them both against the side of the car and kisses them, all tongue and teeth and pure need, her hand wedging between the three of them and stroking Robin's half-mast erection through his jeans.

Regina knows they're probably all watching, noses pressed up against the diner's glass windows as they take in the heady exchange of wet kisses and hot caresses she's engaging in right now, and she's surprised to find she doesn't care one bit.

As things heat up and they part for breath, Robin holds them both, his forehead falling on hers for a moment. Regina knows he's a little worried, knows there's a simple warning of _They're watching us_ on the tip of his tongue, but he says nothing, only lifts his head and looks deep into her eyes, licking his lips and massaging Mal's hip as they both wait Regina out.

She smiles at them, and then kisses Mal hard, moans fully at the delicious bite of Robin's teeth along her jaw, the wet pass of his tongue over her neck, and answers his unspoken concern in action if not in words.

 _Let them see._


	2. Family

**_DOQ Week Day 2: DOQ Family_**

* * *

Regina often wonders what her son will think, when he's old enough to understand the unconventional aspects of the home he's been brought into; when he finds out that yes, mommy and daddy are married, but their lifetime commitment includes someone else outside the bonds of marriage.

 _Nothing_ , Robin's voice says in her head, a reminder of the many conversations they've had on the subject since they decided to adopt Roland. _He'll think nothing of it, because we are a family and we love him, and that's all that matters._

Mal doesn't live with them yet (she's waiting until her lease is up at the end of the year), but she works with Regina, and spends the majority of her free time in their apartment, taking showers with Robin while they make out under the spray, reveling in soft caresses and heady kisses with both of them on their bed, stripping them naked with that glint in her eye that does things to Regina, making Robin moan in turn as he licks and sucks at her nipples.

Mal also spends weekend mornings cuddling in bed with Regina while Robin makes them breakfast. Sneaks into Regina's office and gives her backrubs while they're at work, even when her workload is heavier than Regina's own. She takes Roland to the park, has fed, burped and nurtured him from the moment he became theirs almost a year ago, even reads him stories before bed when she's staying the night, kisses the tip of his tiny button nose and tells him she loves him to the moon and back.

Mal has cemented herself in their lives in a way they weren't expecting, sharing not just in their love for each other, but in their love for Roland, for that dimple-cheeked baby boy that has lit up their world.

Even now, on their first vacation since the adoption, he's outside of their little beach house, running in the sand on wobbly legs while Mal holds on tight to one of his hands, smiling at his contagious laughter.

Regina watches from the window in the kitchen, drying the last of the dishes just as Robin wraps his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her naked shoulder and humming contentedly into her neck.

"I love summer," he says, letting the statement end in another press of his lips on her sun-kissed skin. "You're always wearing these in the summer. Can't get enough of you."

Regina smiles at that, enjoying the way he roams his hands over her dress, wrinkling the fabric a little as he goes. It's white and flowy, cinched at the waist by a red and black sash of the same material, a couple of big, red-and-yellow Hawaiian flowers scattered on the length of the skirt. Of course, none of that is what Robin likes about it. What he likes about it is that it's strapless, leaving her chest and shoulders bare for his mouth to explore.

Roland squeals in the distance, catching Regina's attention, and she and her husband both watch as Mal hoists their baby boy up into the air and laughs with him, bringing him down to gently bump his forehead into hers before she settles him back down.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Robin asks behind her, a fond whisper in her ear.

Regina nods, turns to peck his lips softly, and smiles when he looks at her and adds, "As are you."

They head outside hand in hand, and Roland barrels into their legs with a happy little cry as soon as he sees them. He's just over 16 months old now, and babbling constantly, though he says no actual words, or at least, nothing that makes sense. Regina has been hoping for that moment, for that squeaky little _Mama_ or _Dada_ that should be happening any day now...

But as she lifts him into her arms and walks towards the beach, where Robin has now wrapped his arms around their beautiful lover while they stare out into the water, Roland kicks his little feet excitedly, points to the blonde waves floating in the afternoon wind and squeals, "Mal!"

He says it loud enough that Robin and Mal turn to them, and all three stare at Roland for a moment, dumbfounded by what's just happened.

"Did he just...?" Robin asks.

"Roland?" Regina says, adjusting him on her hip and lifting a trembling finger toward Mal, "Baby, who is that?"

He giggles, kicks and squirms again, scrambling to leave Regina's hold. She lets him go, watches as he stumbles a bit, his little sandals kicking sand everywhere as he makes his way to Mal, who awaits with open arms and teary eyes.

And then her son jumps up and down and squeals again, "Mal!"

Tears Regina hadn't even realized were brewing now spill down her cheeks, her smile big and bright as it mirrors Robin's own. "That's my boy," he says, taking him from Mal and giving him a little swoop to make him laugh.

Regina's hand reaches out to Mal, tangles their fingers together and pulls her closer, lips landing on hers immediately, a fervent kiss that falls apart on a wet laugh when Roland giggles again.

Robin joins them, and Regina takes a moment to kiss her baby boy's round cheek and whisper, "Do you want to play with Mal, sweetheart?"

Roland only babbles, but stretches his arms toward Mal, who takes him and goes back to the water's edge.

Robin holds Regina close, kisses her forehead, and together they watch as Mal takes off Roland's shoes and her own, and walks him to the wet sand, where the cold waves break and tickle their toes.

She's reminded then of her earlier musings, of that hint of fear she'd felt at the idea of Roland judging them for their romantic choices, and is surprised to find that tiny glimmer of apprehension is completely gone now.

Because Robin is right, after all. They're a family, and that's all that matters.


	3. First Times

**_DOQ Week Day 3: First Times._**

 _ **(Super late, sorry guys!)**_

* * *

She'd never expected them to say yes to her suggestion, had never allowed herself to believe that they would agree to do this with her. For her. And so Regina had mentally talked herself out of fantasizing about it. Thinking up those steamy scenarios in her head when they weren't really an option is more torture than fantasy, after all.

So when Robin had looked at her, leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, and then parted from her on a whispered Okay, it was like her imagination had been unlocked, and ever since then, every single time the three of them are together, her mind runs rampant with ideas for how she can have them both.

They've agreed to spend a few nights just getting comfortable with each other, no sex, not even touching if they don't invite it, just drinks and pleasant conversation. Regina has always felt at ease with both of them, but she knows Robin and Mal have some tension between them, from when he used to rob her castle. Not to mention there's still an underlying current of mutual jealousy.

Little by little, they've managed to curve those somewhat hateful urges, have turned resentment into banter, and Regina is pleased to see that even when they're not on their little dates, Robin and Mal can still be found stealing glances at each other over the booths at Granny's, sharing secret smiles when they pass each other on the street. In fact, Mal has even taken to calling him by name, with affection in her tone instead of the usual, petulant mumble of _Thief_ that Robin rolls his eyes at.

Tonight, they're at the mansion. Sitting on her couch, Mal and Robin on either side of her, all three enjoying the smoky aftertaste of a good bourbon while they trade stories of past adventures. Robin regales them with tales of his robberies, of how he'd once stripped the sheriff of Nottingham naked and left him tied up to a tree near Mal's castle.

"I wish I had known then!" she trills, "I would've enjoyed that view."

"Would you?" Robin asks, and he's amused, yes, but there's also something else there, a glint in his eye that Regina recognizes as lust.

"Well… I do admit the view here is… much better," Mal flirts back, winking at him as she takes a sip of her drink and licks her bottom lip right after.

Robin's breathing changes, falters a bit. It's so subtle that no one else would notice, but Regina has grown so in tune with his body, with the language of it, that she catches the slight hitch instantly.

"He is quite handsome, isn't he?" she teases, adding a bit to the exchange as she moves closer to Robin.

"Mmm, definitely," Mal agrees, smiling deviously at her as she runs a hand over her arm, down, down, until their fingers intertwine over her lap. Regina blushes at the look of pure need in Robin's face.

She feels a bit…shy, in her behavior. Cannot stop the Cora-like voice in her head that keeps telling her what she's doing is wrong, depraved.

But Regina has never been shy about her sexual pleasure. And Mal and Robin both know how to touch her, how to kiss her, how to get her good and riled up, until she's careening over that blissful edge with an intensity no one else has ever quite managed. She wants that, wants both of them, their tongues and their hands and their moans, and there's no shame in that.

Robin is looking at her like he knows exactly what is going through her mind, and well, he probably does. He knows her so well. He seeks to reassure her with a gentle touch, one tentative hand that makes its way to where hers and Mal's are joined. It's the first time he's been so physically open with Mal, and Regina tries not to let that flicker of hope join with how badly she wants them both right now, tries to enjoy the moment for what it is without having any expectations as to what could happen tonight.

She turns her hand under theirs, so that her palm meets Mal's, her pinkie touching Robin's, and then slowly, so slowly, she moves it from beneath them, lets it be just them, fingers loosely laced over her thigh.

No one speaks, but Mal is gently playing with Robin's fingers now, languidly threading and unthreading her own between them, caressing over his knuckles and to his wrist. Robin swallows thickly, but keeps his eyes on the movements, licking his lips when Regina leans into him and peppers a line of kisses up his jaw, until she reaches his ear and whispers, "What do you want, Robin?"

"I'm sorry, I—" he cuts in, pulling away from both of them, but before Regina even has time to be crestfallen about it, he's leaning over her, taking Mal's drink gently from her other hand and placing it on the coffee table next to his and Regina's. "There," he says, "that's better."

He's shifted more comfortably now, one knee digging into the back of the couch as he hoists his leg up on it, turning on his side and resting an elbow on the upholstery. He's looking at Mal, the arm resting on the couch moving just enough so that his fingertips can reach Regina's back and run tingling trails over her skin. The sensation is wonderfully erotic, and she hums pleasantly as she watches them.

Mal, for her part, is looking at her, then at Robin, eyes shifting back and forth as she murmurs, "You two really are beautiful together," and the compliment has something loosening inside Regina, a bit of tension she hadn't even been aware of, now melting away into the fire this dragon is igniting in them both.

"You're quite gorgeous, yourself," Robin tells Mal, smiling at her while his fingers continue tracing over her back in warm little tendrils. Mal thanks him, and as she looks down for a moment, there's a strand of her hair that falls into her face, adorning the almost shy smile she gives him.

"Actually," Robin presses, "would it be alright if I...?"

His question trails off, but they all know what he's asking, and Mal licks her lips, looks at Regina for confirmation and nods when she gets it. Regina smiles, leans in and kisses her, a soft smooch that gives more life to all those memories of escaping her gilded cage and her king, spending her nights all tangled up in the woman before her.

Mal kisses her back slowly, savoring her as she always did all those years ago, and Regina can hear Robin's strangled moan beside her, feel the shift of his body as he moves to adjust himself and watch them.

Her tongue peeks out, and Mal's mouth opens on a sigh, her own tongue seeking Regina's in an age-old dance of wet and warm and delicious that Regina hadn't realized she'd missed so much.

It's been years, and having Mal like this again, touching her, feeling the almost unnatural heat of her skin as she presses closer and kisses harder... it's amazing, has wetness building between her thighs, her nipples aching for attention.

Regina ends their exchange before it can go any further, though, because it's not about the two of them, it's about all three, about Robin and Mal becoming comfortable with each other.

"Lovely appetizer," Mal tells her, her voice low and seductive as she adds, "and now, I'd like to taste the main course."

Both her and Robin lean in then, their lips meeting in the middle just in front of Regina, and she can't help the moan that tumbles out of her at the sight. They're perfect, and so unbelievably sexy as they taste and explore each other lazily. Robin's hand is still at Regina's back, though he's stopped drawing those aimless patterns over her skin, too distracted by Mal to continue. Regina doesn't mind in the least. Watches as they savor and discover each other, enjoys every second of it while she lands one hand on each of them and ventures under their shirts, her right running languidly over Mal's back, her left teasing the sensitive skin on Robin's navel...

"So beautiful," she says to them both, her face turning so she can kiss Robin's neck, landing a little bite and letting her tongue lick the spot right after, just so she can listen to him as he—

"Mmm," he moans into his kiss with Mal, and that's it, that's the sound Regina wanted to hear. It's even hotter like this, when he lets it out as he makes out with Mal, so Regina does it again, and basks in the sights and sounds of her soul mate getting physically acquainted with her dragon.

When she pulls back, it's only so she can bestow her attentions on Mal next, licking at the hollow of her shoulder just the way she remembers she likes. Regina delights in the whimper that Mal gives her in answer, moves a hand to her breasts and kneads there, only to find that Robin's is situated nearby, just over her ribcage.

With a smirk she's sure they can't see, Regina takes Robin's hand in hers, and moves them both over Mal's breast, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to make the mighty sorceress before her almost cry out of the kiss. Robin is persistent, though, and doesn't let her mouth fall from his, only sucks at her bottom lip and tugs it back to him. Regina has tasted them both many times, knows that Robin is rainwater and pine where Mal is fire and spice, and god, the sight of them learning the flavor of each other is incredible.

She can only imagine how it feels for Robin, the added warmth of her, those teasing little nibbles on his lower lip and the way she—

"God, yes," Regina whines, when Robin veers his mouth away from Mal's and into her neck. Mal looks at her with a self-satisfied little smirk. And of course, she knows exactly what this is doing to Regina, so she's putting on a little show for her, letting her head loll back as Robin feasts on her neck in those hot, open-mouthed kisses that Regina knows all too well.

Hands wander, touching skin and fabric while tongues swirl and dance. Mal kisses Regina while Robin is on her neck, and they both moan at the different sensations as he switches from one to the other, and treats them both to teasing licks, the slight coarseness of his stubble a sweet, pleasant little burn against her skin.

He dots a line of kisses up her neck, finishing with a wet smooch before he moves back to Mal. Regina remembers her own first kiss with the dragon, knows exactly what he's feeling. That thrill of making someone so powerful shiver and moan, the peppery aftertaste that becomes addictive in seconds and carries heat through the body. She imagines it's exactly that what has him diving in for more, and she cannot blame him.

Instead, she just watches, content in admiring both her lovers, present and past, as they share and enjoy each other, uncovering all those little things that Regina herself is already so blissfully familiar with.

The kiss fizzles out after a few heated seconds, turning from tongue-filled desperation to light pecks and soft touches, until their lips part and foreheads meet, both of them breathing in for a moment before they turn to look at her.

"Bedroom?" she asks. It wasn't in their plans, they hadn't even discussed the possibility of jumping into bed together _tonight_ , so she hopes she's not being too bold in her assumptions.

Robin looks at Mal, then at her, and smiles, leaning in to buss her lips softly before he whispers, "Bedroom."

Mal is smiling, too, echoing his answer with a short nod as she moves closer and kneads Regina's breast, thumb rubbing at a nipple over the fabric of her top. "I'm quite ready for dessert," she tells her, a reminder of her earlier metaphors, "you know dessert is my favorite part."

Regina chuckles a bit at that, rises from the couch, walking slowly to the stairs and swaying her hips as sinfully as possible, knowing their eyes are on her.

Her hands work deftly over her shirt, undoing buttons until the fabric falls off of her, landing on the first step as she starts her assent and pauses to look at them over her shoulder. She's worn a bra with lace trimming that Robin loves, and it just so happens to be dark blue, Mal's favorite color.

Regina turns back to the stairs then, and continues going up, saying absolutely nothing as she sheds that bra and her skirt along the way, a trail of proverbial breadcrumbs she knows they won't hesitate to follow.


	4. Teach Me

**_DOQ Week Day 5: Teach Me_**

 ** _I skipped 4 because nothing I thought of was good enough, sorry guys, but I've got Day 5 here for ya... rated M!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**

* * *

"Just like that," he rasps, "can you feel it?"

"It's so tight," Mal says in response, her breathing faltering slightly.

Robin's hands run up her sides and over her shoulders, brushing away blonde curls in a long, lingering caress that makes the dragon shiver while the Queen —Regina, she's Regina now, too— watches them. She can see Mal is trying to focus, trying to keep her grip on the bow she's holding while Robin corrects her stance from behind her, whispers instructions in her ear.

But Regina has been on the receiving end of his teachings, she knows exactly how it feels to have him there, solid and warm at her back, his lips tickling her skin as he speaks.

"Steady, steady," he tells her, his voice dripping with the sexual tension between them. Regina knows how much he likes this, how much he enjoys the teasing, the pressing of bodies together as they get to know a powerful weapon.

It had been a surprise to see Maleficent in this world. They'd happened upon her fortress a month into their new life, had found her young and attractive as always, enjoying a life of riches and magic and isolation, playing around with that unicorn of hers and shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at intruders. She'd welcomed Regina, though, embraced her and heard her story over wine and a decadent meal, while Robin had watched from his own chair, sipping on ale and shifting his eyes from one woman to the other.

Too much alcohol and the high of a second chance had landed all three of them in the plush bed in Maleficent's chambers. Regina, in a move so unlike her queenly nature, had surrendered to it all. To the wandering hands and heady kisses, the wet touch of Mal's tongue on her nipples while Robin pounded into her. It had been a night worth repeating, and they had. Over and over for the following week.

And then they just... never left.

It's been a year, and here they are, welcoming the first breath of spring with a picnic and an archery lesson. She's in brown leather trousers, a matching vest over naked skin, and a richly embroidered overcoat in brown and charcoal grey. Not exactly as lavish and expensive as her regal attire used to be, but comfortable enough to ride and explore the forest with Robin, an activity she's grown quite fond of.

Mal's giggle brings her out of her momentary reverie, and Regina notices that now Robin's hands have lost all pretense of teaching, and are instead fondling Mal's breasts from behind her, his lips on her neck as Mal tries —and fails— to keep the bow drawn and ready.

"I told you to keep it steady," he chides her, making Regina smile deviously. Her arms are crossed over her chest, leaning her shoulder against a tree as she observes and says nothing.

"See something you like, your majesty?" Robin asks when he catches the dark glint in her eye.

Her teeth bite into her lower lip, a move she knows drives him wild, but she's not within his reach, so all he can do is groan into Maleficent's skin, his forehead falling on her shoulder.

"You're a good teacher," she tells him, unsurprised at the low, sensual quality of her own voice. She wants him. Them. Here and now.

But her words offer more than seduction, they offer a true compliment, and he sees it, takes it for what it is, bowing his head in a silent thank-you, a wordless reassurance that there's more here than just sex and a comfortable life.

There's feelings here, feelings they haven't dared put a name to yet, but they are present nonetheless. And they shine through even in naughty, playful moments like this one.

They're interrupted when the arrow flies out of the bow, landing just a tiny bit to the left of the bullseye.

"He really is," Mal agrees then, looking at her arrow on the target with a pleased smile. She presses her back further into Robin's chest, lets her head drop far back enough so that their lips can meet. The kiss is slow and deliberate, tongues tangling and teasing, giving Regina a bit of a show.

It's an invitation, and she'd be crazy to refuse.

Mal's skin is always warm to the touch, smooth alabaster in color and texture, but warm, a trait of the dragon in the woman, just as the blue of her eyes remain a trait of the woman in the dragon when she transforms.

 _Gorgeous_.

Regina realizes Robin breathes the word just as she thinks it, his hands still playing with Mal's breasts, diving into her cleavage and bringing the swells out for his perusal.

She joins them then, kisses Robin just over Mal's shoulder, a heated thing that ends far too quickly for her liking, but then he's moving all three of them to that tree Regina had just been standing by, and the protest dies on her lips.

Mal moans into her neck, laving her tongue there in a wet line that cools on her skin when the air touches it. She moans at the sensation, arching her back a little, her own breasts craving attention.

Robin knows her body better than anyone by now. Even better than Mal. He's explored every inch of it with his tongue, his hands, found every erogenous zone in her, and he takes advantage of that as he undresses her, tickling his fingers over that spot just below her navel that makes her squirm.

"Mmm, Robin," she lets out into Mal's shoulder, her own hands ridding the blonde beauty of her violet dress, ripping fabric and throwing it to the floor. Robin, for his part, is breathing heavily as he rolls his hips slowly into Mal's ass, kissing down her back.

His hand drops then, and Regina knows exactly what it is he's doing when Mal lets out a little cry of pleasure. His fingers are on her, probably rubbing in those quick little circles that never fail to bring the seductive sorceress before her to her knees.

She doesn't, though, doesn't fall to her knees just yet, and instead sucks harder at Regina's nipples, swirls her tongue around one pert bud and then the other, moaning at the taste of her.

"So wet already," Robin whispers seductively, "I should give you archery lessons more often."

His hand picks up the pace as he continues to kiss whatever bit of Mal he can reach, sinking his teeth into the crook of Mal's neck. Regina whimpers at the incredibly sensual gesture, stretches an arm and brings him to her, kissing him wildly when he stands beside her.

They both have their backs resting on the giant tree, tongues playing as mouths suck and kiss and bite, and now Maleficent is on her knees at last, waving her hand to rid them all of their clothes, grasping Robin's erection in her hand and pumping him a few times. He grunts, thrusts his hips involuntarily, and curses when Mal closes her lips around the tip of him and sucks.

He's kissing Regina then, hard and needy, moving one hand to pinch and roll a nipple between thumb and index while Mal remains below, teasing his cock with her mouth.

Regina feels a hand between her legs then, and breaks out of the kiss with a gasp, finding Mal's fingers poised on her clit, rubbing and stoking her arousal while her lips continue to work Robin over.

"Let me taste her," he growls at Mal, who gives him one last, deep-throating suck and rises. She presents her wet fingers to him, and moans when he sucks them into his mouth.

Regina pants as she watches him, gasps at the deep _Mmm_ he lets out. And then he's letting Mal's hand fall out of his mouth, moving so that she can take his place against the tree, taking him in as he sinks to his knees before them.

His lips are on Regina then, closing around her clit and sucking hard.

"Fuck!" she yells, her hand tangling in his hair, keeping him right where she wants him as he flicks his tongue against her.

She hears a low cry of _Aah!_ next to her, and turns to find Mal writhing under his attentions, too. His hand is between her legs now, circling around her clit and pushing a finger in slowly. Regina watches, lets the sight of him bringing Mal pleasure warm up her body further. Every thrust of his hand into Mal follows the tempo of his flat licks on Regina's clit, and it's hot, that he's getting them off with the same rhythm, the same slow pulses of tongue and fingers.

Mal kisses her, sloppy and wet, and Regina basks in it. She kisses back with fervor, runs her tongue over Mal's and sucks at it a little, hearing Robin's groan from below when he looks up at them.

"Fucking gorgeous," he breathes.

"Don't stop," she answers, and uses the grip she has on his hair, which had gone lax at the dragon's distracting kiss, to move him back to her sex, moaning into Mal's mouth when Robin sucks at her again.

She's throbbing, needy, desperate for him, for his tongue inside her, for his cock.

Mal is, too, because she breaks out of the kiss and whispers, "Harder."

Robin obeys, lets a second finger join his ministrations and thrusts faster into her, harder, like she asked, and Regina can tell the exact moment he hits that spot that drives Mal crazy when she cries out in ecstasy.

He's distracted by Mal now, his mouth moving away from Regina's clit as he stares at the blonde sorceress in awe, enjoying every look, every gasp he can draw out of her. He likes to hear her, Regina knows, and she can't blame him. Hearing Mal come is exquisite, and she's not about to deprive him of that right now.

So she watches, even moves to help, kneading Mal's breasts and rubbing her thumb over a nipple, leaning down to suck at the other, delighting in the strangled little whimper that tumbles out of her.

Robin slams his fingers harder into Mal, licks his lips as he looks up at them, his eyes locking with Regina's as they both do their best to make the mighty dragon scream her pleasure.

"You're so close," he tells her, "I can feel it. You like this, don't you? Like my fingers inside you."

And then he's diving in, licking her clit as those fingers move faster, wet little sounds erupting and filling the air as Mal gets louder and louder, rolling her hips into his hand and moving a hand down to his hair, pulling hard as she uses the other one to bring Regina closer.

"Fuck, yes, just like that," Mal breathes, Regina's tongue moving faster over her nipples as Robin's hand fucks her deeper. "Love your tongue like that, Regin— fuck, Robin, your fingers feel— Shit! _Mmmh_ , just like that, don't stop, don't stop, don't—"

She comes with a high pitched scream, soaks Robin's face and chest with the gushing force of her orgasm. He rubs a hand over her clit in quick strokes to prolong the wet little spurt she's giving him, moaning at the sight and licking at her again and again when her orgasm stops gushing (they both love making Mal squirt, love to watch her as she writhes with pleasure for them), until Mal pushes him away with a breathy laugh, hooking that hand on his chin and bringing him up, kissing him fiercely.

Regina runs a hand over Robin's naked body, now that it's so close to her, lets her fingers trail over his abs, down his ribcage, up again over his back, and down once more to his ass, kneading there for a moment. She remembers when they'd first met, back in Storybrooke over a year ago now, and she'd made him dig a hole in the middle of the forest instead of using her magic, just so she could stare at the firm muscles, wishing all the while that she could touch.

She can touch now, and she doesn't waste a minute. She promised she wouldn't.

Her hand lingers there, moves from one cheek to the other before it heads back up. Robin moves away from Mal to kiss Regina now, and the taste of both of them on her tongue is intoxicating. The smoky sweetness of Mal mixes with the spice of Robin's own flavor, making Regina moan into his mouth.

"Fuck me," she tells him, and he grunts and moves his hands over her almost possessively as Mal mutters encouraging words. She tells them she wants to watch them, wants to touch them while they bring each other to completion, and the thought alone has Regina growing even wetter.

Mal's hands are on her hair, moving it back, away from her neck so that Robin can kiss the skin there. Regina had long ago cut the exaggeratedly long mane, but it still reaches past her shoulders, long enough to swish over her back in gentle waves when Mal lets the heavy tresses fall, her hand now busy playing with her breasts.

The dragon situates herself just behind her, so that her back presses into her chest instead of the harsh wood of the tree trunk. She presses closer, kisses her cheek from behind her and mutters, "I want him to take you like this, while I hold you and tell you how beautiful you both look."

Regina's answer is a muffled _Mmmnah!_ that makes Robin lean in and kiss her, his tongue wet and warm against hers.

"That's it," Mal coaxes, moving her hands in slow caresses over Regina's body and then Robin's, touching wherever she can reach. When the kiss breaks, Regina notices a bit of a desperation in Mal's attempt to feel them, and it strikes something within her, has her growing needier, more primal in her desire.

"Do as she says, Robin," she tells her soul mate. "Fuck me in her arms."

He groans at that, and buries his face between her breasts, kissing and lapping at each nipple in turn while Mal runs her fingers over his hair, whispering how sexy he looks, how much she wants to see him come.

Regina loops her arms around his neck just as his swoop down and hoist her up. She leans back into Mal, feels her lips dot kisses on her cheeks, her neck, and moans as she wraps her legs around Robin's waist. The tip of his cock bumps against where she wants him, and just that tiny bit of contact has her crying out her need for him.

"Now, Robin," she whimpers.

And then his hand is down between them, giving himself a few long strokes as he runs his tip over her clit in teasing little passes. Regina is about to scream her frustration when he finally pushes into her in one smooth stroke.

Mal's arms are wrapped around her middle, one hand or the other occasionally moving up to toy with her nipples in that way Regina loves. Robin starts moving then, pulling out slowly, until just the tip of him is the only thing that remains inside her... and thrusts back in deep, angling himself just enough to hit that spot inside her firmly.

"Yes!" Regina shouts, bouncing into Mal behind her as Robin pistons in and out of her, his hands gripping her waist as Mal's continue to knead at her breasts.

The queen lets her eyes close, lets herself feel and enjoy having a dragon and a thief drawing every drop of pleasure out of her. Robin's grunts and moans are guttural and low, his voice a gravelly, raspy thing as he tells her how good she feels, how wet she is, how _fucking perfect._

"Faster," she hears Mal say behind her, a command that Robin obeys just as the sorceress teasingly asks, "Isn't that how you like it, Regina?" and all she can do is nod eagerly.

She's warm, so warm where Mal touches her, the heat of her skin seeping into hers as Robin continues to pound into her, cursing and gasping all the while. And then Mal's hands drop to meet Robin's at her waist, and she begins to undulate Regina's body, starts to guide her hips into slow circles that have her taking his cock in deeper, have him hitting that spot inside her over and over without fail.

"Yes, that's it, dearest," the dragon whispers in her ear, "Just like that?" and Regina all but wails an affirmative as she gyrates her hips again, again, a little faster this time.

"Fuuuck!" Robin shouts, "So good, Regina, so good. So close."

"Are you gonna come inside her, Robin?" Mal asks, and there's a hint of longing there, of her ardent desire to see that, to feel Regina as she comes apart in her arms, and yes, Regina realizes, that's exactly what she wants.

"Shit," he says, "Mal, she feels— oh, fuck, I love it when you do that, babe," he interjects when Regina's hips roll again to meet his next thrust, "can feel all of you so wet and tight around me. Do it again."

Her hips obey, and her eyes close as pleasure blooms inside her, mounting and mounting.

Mal moves a hand to her clit, circling two of her fingers over it. It's awkward due to the angle, but it does the job, has Regina writhing in their hold. Robin fucks her harder at her hollered request of _More!_ and not four thrusts later she's coming, screaming her orgasm as Mal rubs her clit faster, accelerating and heightening the sensation of pure pleasure coursing through her.

Robin moans loudly when her movements make her squeeze around him, and Regina runs her tongue over her lips, sinks her teeth into her lower one as she rides those last few ripples of pleasure.

He gives her a few more hard raps, their skin slapping at the harsh contact, and then he follows her over the edge, panting as he comes in in quick bursts of liquid heat inside her.

She doesn't see Mal's hand move, but smoke envelops them in seconds, dissipating only when the dragon's magic has deposited all three of them on her bed, sated and warm in each other's arms, the bow and arrow forgotten down in the castle grounds.

Hands wander and lips plant little kisses as their limbs tangle together. Regina ends up nestled in the middle, with Mal pressing her naked breasts into her own. Robin is just behind her, kissing her shoulder and pushing her dark locks aside so he can taste the skin of her neck.

"That," Robin says with an easy smile, leaning in to give Regina another smooch, "was a wonderful lesson."

"We should have archery lessons every single day," Mal agrees with a lazy laugh.

And as she settles down to take a nap with her lovers, with Robin's steady heartbeat thump-thumping at her back, and Mal's warm breath washing over her chest when she snuggles closer, Regina cannot help but agree.


	5. I Miss You

**_DOQ Week Day 6: I Miss You_**

 ** _A/N: Sorry!_**

* * *

She's perfect.

Wet and tight and _perfect_.

Her skin is warm to the touch, as befitting her nature. It's soft, though, soft and fair, her back speckled with a few tiny birthmarks that he's taken to kissing whenever she's close enough for him to do so.

Her hair swishes over her shoulder blades, thick blonde locks that bounce every time she pushes back into him. The golden undertones catch the glow of the nearby lamp, and shine like the sun despite the near darkness around them. She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, and she is all his.

He can feel her tighten around him, can hear her moaning his name as she asks him to go harder, faster, and Robin complies. His thrusts are deeper now, rougher, just the way he knows she likes, and Mal cries out in a way that reminds him of _her_. His mind is in overdrive, and it flies back to other nights, nights with the three of them enjoying each other in every possible way, tasting and touching and kissing until the sun comes up.

"Fuck, yes, don't stop," Mal rasps, pushing harder against him, her rear slapping against his thighs from where she's poised on all fours atop their bed. Robin moves in earnest, seeking that high, marveling at how good she feels, how wet and fucking amazing she is right now.

"So close," she tells him, and it sounds almost like a plea, one that does not fit on her lips. Mal does not beg, it's not who she is. But then, there are so many things that aren't like they used to be.

He surrenders to the feel of her, tight and wet and warm, so fucking warm, all riled up as he leans over her, his chest snug against her back, one arm looping around her, his hand venturing down her front. She jerks a bit when his fingers tickle her belly button as they move lower, lower, until he's rubbing tight little circles over her clit and she's screaming a desperate _Yes! Just like that, just like that, don't stop_.

It's music to his ears, as it always has been, hearing what he does to her. There's a second set of moans and cries that he doesn't hear, though, a second set that his mind can't help but conjure, because she's not here right now, and it feels incomplete to hear Mal without Regina, without her little whispers of how beautiful they look, her tiny gasps as she touches herself while she watches them.

Fuck, and now the thought of her is in his head just like that, he can almost see her right there on the bed next to Mal, fingering herself with her bottom lip caught in her teeth, her eyes intent on his as she tells him to go faster, tells him that she wants to watch him come, wants to watch _Mal_ come on his cock.

Gods, she's fucking beautiful, his Regina, the perfect naked picture of her so easily brought to the forefront of his mind as he moves his hips into Mal. She doesn't feel like Regina, she feels like Mal, raw heat and fierce need, a perfect contrast to the quiet embers of Regina's desire, the soft touches and almost tentative kisses she bestows on him before her instinct takes over and she's riding him hard while Mal sucks at her nipples.

He can almost feel her now, and every little cry Mal gives him, every _Fuck, Robin, so good_ he hears in that soft-spoken voice of hers, only adds to the fantasy. He wants Regina here, with them, he's not whole unless the two of them are there.

Because it's Regina who rasps how much she needs him inside her, Regina who tells him to fuck Mal harder, Regina who scoots up right under Mal and licks and sucks at her clit while Robin thrusts.

It's Regina who kisses Mal while they are both on the bed, touching and exploring while he watches. It's Regina who runs her fingernails down his torso, lower and lower until her hand wraps around him, and pumps with just enough pressure to make him yell out how much he wants her.

It's Regina's husky voice, not Mal's honeyed one, that screams out I love yous when they're like this, and it is Regina's wet sex that he slides in and out of while Mal rides his face.

Gods, and now he's thinking of that. Of his cock inside Regina. Of Mal coming on his tongue while Regina rolled her hips faster and faster, until she'd scream and tighten around him, her body falling forward to kiss up his chest and eat Mal out with him.

"Fuck, Regina," he gasps, and the stunning woman before him stops her movements. The dark hair he'd been seeing changes back to blonde, and the brown eyes he remembers full of lust are now blue, stormy with the tears building in them, tears Mal tries so hard to keep in.

"Mal, no, I didn't, I wasn't..." he sighs, defeated. "I'm sorry."

She's crying now, Robin catches those tears she'd been battling fall down her cheeks before she wipes them off. He tries to apologize again, but it's too late. She's drawn away from him now, his cock still hard, dripping with her own arousal, and he's there on his knees on the bed, erection raging on while this insane moment passes between them.

Robin bows his head, unable to look her in the eye. He wants so badly to hold her, to hug her and kiss away the pain he's put her through, but he knows Mal so well he can tell it's best to give her space. To avoid touching her until she welcomes it.

Silence stretches between them, Mal's breathing growing quicker the more she cries, until she's able to rein it in and her inhales and exhales are longer, deeper, calmer.

"It's okay," she says at last.

He doesn't move, continues staring down at the sheets when she speaks.

"Robin, look at me," she orders, though her voice remains soft. Robin obeys, and notices she's not even bothering to conceal her tears now.

He's hurt her, he knows he has, and hates himself for it, because he'd promised he never would. He'd promised he would cherish her and make her happy always.

And then she says four words. Four tiny words among choked sobs that break him like nothing else ever could.

"I miss her, too."

His heart shrivels up inside him, and next thing he knows he's crawling over the bed and taking her in his arms, his eyes prickling with tears as he holds her, kissing the top of her head.

"It should've been me," he says for what feels like the billionth time since it happened.

It's been two years, two excruciating years full of moments like this. Moments where it's all they can do to hold on to each other while the pain takes over and rips them apart inside. He'd thought it would grow duller, that maybe one day it would reach a point where the gaping wound in his soul wouldn't be so fresh, so terrible. But that day has not yet come, for him or for Mal.

She cries as she shakes her head, tells him that no, it should've been her.

"She was your soulmate, it should've been me, you two should be together right now, living the life that you deserve. Happy."

He shushes her, one hand on her cheek as he lifts her head up to look at him.

"No life would've been happy for us without you," he tells her, meaning every word.

"And no life is happy for us without her," Mal supplies. Robin doesn't have the heart to lie, to tell her it will be okay. Because it can't be. Not ever.

But Regina sacrificed herself for a reason, and she'd told them that reason just seconds before she did it, on that awful day where she'd trapped them on the spot with a freezing spell and surrendered to the Black Fairy.

 _I love you both too much to watch you die for me_ , she'd said, as always not thinking of just how cherished she was, how necessary, how loved. _So live, live for me, and be happy._

And so they've tried, they've tried so hard to honor that request. But he can't be happy without her, and neither can Mal, and Regina had to know that, she _had_ to. And still she left, gave herself over to an evil sorceress in exchange for their lives, despite how much they tried to stop her.

Robin holds Mal closer, his erection now subsided, and hoists her atop him, where she curls into his chest and cries silently. His lips plant kisses on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose when she moves her head back to look at him.

Her cheeks are stained with tears, and he imagines so are his.

Because there's nothing, absolutely nothing they can do to make this better.

Regina is dead, and a piece of them is gone forever.


End file.
